


Neutralize You

by HomunculusTrashParty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed Whump, Humiliation, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Rape Aftermath, Ruthless Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunculusTrashParty/pseuds/HomunculusTrashParty
Summary: Gavin thought he had killed Connor in the evidence room, but he was wrong. When they meet again, Connor seems... different.Or:What if Connor had met Gavin on the rooftop of Hart Plaza instead of Hank or Captain Allen?
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson & Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Neutralize You

Gavin Reed pulled the trigger, and just like that, the RK800 model was ready for the trash heap. 

He reholstered his gun, wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and waited for the adrenaline coursing through his veins to settle. He could use a cup of coffee. Maybe he’d go to the break room, take a breather before checking out for the evening. He wasn’t likely to get anything else done today, and besides, putting a bullet through Connor’s eyes was enough accomplishment for one day, thank you very much. _Fuck_ that thing. He’d hated it since the very beginning; he’d never trusted it, not once, and certainly not while his back was turned. He was certain it had been plotting his demise all along, him and all the rest of the people at the DPD who had had to deal with Connor being thrust upon them, unwanted and loathsome. But now, it was gone. Hank could cry him a river.

Gavin sipped his coffee in the break room, relaxed for a little while, and then, when he was finished, went to grab his jacket and head out for the night. He peered down the hallway to see a custodial android lugging something large out of the evidence room in a trash bag that may as well have been a body bag, nodded his satisfaction, and made off. Done.

It was a chilly night in Detroit, with snow that had just begun to fall as Gavin stepped out of the precinct. He shivered and zipped up his leather jacket, then got his gloves out of his pockets.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a police call. All hands were needed on deck for what sounded like a fucking android revolution. Gavin sighed, cursed under his breath, and went back into the building. Glancing around, he caught a group of three officers all heading in the same direction. “Hey you guys! I need a ride,” he called out. 

“Hi, Detective Reed,” one of the three greeted nervously. Young dude, probably fresh out of the academy, almost certainly hadn’t signed up to police an android revolution. Then again, none of them had. 

“You all are headed to the android detention center, right? That’s where I need to be,” Gavin said.

“Yes, we’re just on our way now,” another officer declared. She had more confidence, held herself better. She’d do well. 

“Good.” Gavin patted his hips, making sure he had his wallet, badge and gun. “Let’s go.”

They arrived at Recall Center No. 5 shortly, and Gavin was grateful he’d decided to wear layers. He hadn’t done this kind of work in a while, and wasn’t exactly dressed the part, but whatever, better to be there than not. 

Chris Miller was nearby, as part of the perimeter of officers that were keeping a watch on the scene. It appeared to be nonviolent—so far, anyhow—but he’d see what Chris had to say.

“Evening, Reed,” Chris greeted him.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Gavin tried to get a better look, but he was too far away to see anything. 

“A bunch of androids having a demonstration. Peaceful, so far, but who knows with these things,” Chris explained, in a voice that suggested that he hadn’t slept in days. “The National Guard is ready to assist if things go south.”

“Good.” Gavin squinted and scanned the area. Androids, more androids, some human spectators and allies, lots of vehicles in the fucking way blocking his vision, and… wait a minute. 

“Chris, Ben, any of you guys got binoculars?” Gavin asked warily. A pair was passed to him from nearby. “Thanks.” Gavin held the binoculars up to his face and scanned the area, paying particular attention to a man with a briefcase walking briskly around the perimeter. Something didn’t seem right. Why was he carrying a briefcase? Was it full of explosives? Gavin didn’t like the look of that shit. He kept watching the man walk, until he noticed the glow of the LEDs on the jacket. That wasn’t a man, that was an android, possibly armed.

It was probably a bad idea, but following the android wouldn’t be the first—or last—bad decision he would make in his life, and the casualties that could result if Gavin didn’t take action were too much to think about.

He handed the binoculars back. “Thanks. I need to make a phone call,” he lied. 

Chris looked like he had been about to say something, but Gavin ignored him entirely and went in the direction of the android with the briefcase. He also ignored the little voice in his head telling him that he definitely shouldn’t be doing this alone. He had his phone on him, however, and could easily call for backup if need be.

Gavin was grateful, then, that he wasn’t in uniform. A uniformed cop wandering around would draw way more attention than a random civilian in a leather jacket. 

He began following the android, surprised to see that it was walking not in the direction of Recall Center No. 5 and the demonstration, but in the direction of Hart Plaza. Was the robot going to do some shopping? Or was it planning on causing some other kind of unrest? A bomb threat would divert attention, and draw away police and military resources from the demonstration. Gavin couldn’t let that happen. It was bad enough that they were all out there freezing their balls off already—he couldn’t let one deviant with a bomb put people’s lives at risk in the event that there weren’t enough cops for the job. There were civilian apartments above some of the local businesses in the plaza, and plenty of humans at the demonstration that could be subjected to violence if the androids therein weren’t contained. There was too much at stake. 

Gavin tailed the android from a distance; it wasn’t difficult, with the blue glow of the LEDs on its jacket to light the way. They were downtown now; the android had chosen to take a back alley route to avoid the military and police vehicles that were blocking everything off. The snow was muffling Gavin’s footsteps, but androids had a keen sense of hearing. He made sure to stay well enough behind.

Eventually they came to a tall building that Gavin recognized; it was a stylish office building for some tech company or other. What was the android looking to gain here? Surely it couldn’t hack through that type of security. 

Could it?

Gavin hustled to catch up with the android so he could get a better view of what it was doing. It made its way around the corner, and in doing so, crossed under a street lamp. 

Gavin would recognize that jacket anywhere. 

_Connor?_ What the hell was Connor doing here? Didn’t he _just_ fucking shoot the bastard at the precinct less than an hour ago? Did CyberLife just have extra Connors hanging around at HQ, ready to deploy to do their bidding? 

What _was_ their bidding, exactly? It occurred to Gavin, suddenly, that he didn’t know the answer. Well, it was time to find out. 

He stayed about a block away from Connor as he followed it, so he’d be able to duck around the corner if Connor turned around. However, Connor’s focus was not on its surroundings; it walked with perfect posture and absolute certainty, its gaze fixed dead ahead. Gavin felt a tightening in his core. He _hated_ Connor. He hated that he had to kill it more than once, but by God, he’d do it. He’d kill Connor a hundred fucking times if he had to. 

Connor ducked into an alley, approaching one of the service doors behind the building, the kind of door that only the custodial staff and delivery drivers would use. Gavin went up against the wall of the building, hoping no one was still inside the office to see him pressed up against the glass, peering around the corner at his suspect. Connor was examining a keycard reader next to the service door it stood in front of. Then it pressed its hand to the keycard reader, retracting its synthetic skin, and Gavin heard a loud click. Connor opened the door and went inside.

_That’s it. It’s fucking up to something._

Gavin followed, pulling out his phone. When he got to the door, he opened one of the DPD mobile apps and pressed his phone to the keypad. The app, which contained access codes to most buildings in Detroit, wasn’t one he had to use often, but he was thankful as fuck that he had access to it right now. The door unlocked, and Gavin winced at the noise it made. Hopefully Connor wouldn’t be alerted to his presence. He wanted to see where the robot’s destination was, so he’d be completely justified in shooting it again. Hatred for Connor or not, Gavin wasn’t interested in destroying police property, nor was he interested in paying for Connor if it came to that. 

Gavin went inside and held the door open, listening intently. The door opened into a stairwell, and Gavin could hear Connor’s footsteps very faintly from above, clicking neatly on the concrete stairs. Then he heard a heavy door several stories above him open and slam shut.

Gavin climbed the stairs as quickly as he could while still being quiet; the acoustics of the stairwell picked up and magnified every little goddamn noise he made. When he got to the top of the stairs, he pushed very gently on the bar that opened the door, opening it just a crack and glancing around, looking for Connor. When Gavin didn’t see anyone, he opened the door about six inches and got closer. Still no one, but at least he’d ascertained that he was on the roof. 

He decided to search the rooftop for Connor first, and then if it wasn’t there, he’d go back down to one of the other floors. However, his hunch was that Connor would be up on the roof; it was a good place to make a bomb threat. And since clearly there was more than one Connor, this one could get blasted to bits and it wouldn’t matter. It was a machine, right? No skin off of CyberLife’s back, since they had more than one. But then, why would CyberLife make a bomb threat? 

Had Connor become a deviant? Was that its angle here?

In that case… 

Gavin pulled his gun from its holster, clicked the safety off, and leaned against the door, weapon poised and ready to shoot. 

He opened the door to the rooftop. It was quiet, with a faint dusting of snow.

Gavin listened intently for any kind of noise that could give Connor away—voices, footsteps, anything. He glanced around, and then heard some faint clicking noises off to his right. Gavin whirled around, his weapon held out at the ready. Then he spotted the figure of Connor, crouched down close to the rooftop as it put together a sniper rifle. 

Why the _fuck_ did an android have a _sniper rifle?_ Androids weren’t fucking allowed to carry weapons! So that’s what had been in the briefcase. Gavin was so, so glad he’d decided to follow Connor. The last thing they needed was a plastic prick with a sniper rifle picking off cops and National Guard troops one by one. 

Once Connor had set up the rifle and was ready to take aim, Gavin approached.

“Well, look who’s back from the dead,” he sneered.

“Stay out of this, Gavin,” Connor snapped, without turning around. “It’s none of your business.”

“The hell it isn’t,” Gavin retorted. “I fucking killed your ass. You shouldn’t be here. And what exactly are you planning to do with that weapon, Connor? You know androids aren’t allowed to wield firearms, don’t you? Or are you a deviant now?”

Connor visibly bristled at that, and pulled away from the rifle. “I’ve got the deviant leader in my sights. I’m going to neutralize it,” it declared, and turned back to look into the scope. “I’m going to end this revolution right now. If you shoot me, I can’t do that. What about your buddies at the DPD? Do you really want to put their lives at risk by allowing the deviants to take over?”

“Put that weapon down,” Gavin barked. 

“I have a mission to accomplish, and it’s too important to let you interfere,” Connor growled. It didn’t turn around.

Gavin fired a warning shot about two feet to Connor’s left. “Get your deviant ass up and put the weapon down.” Adrenaline flooded his body and tightened his grip on his gun. He was so ready to fucking shoot this and every other Connor but first, he needed it to put the gun down. Connor was strong enough without it. 

Connor sighed in a perfect simulation of frustration and got up, setting the rifle on the ground. “Why are you here?” it asked. “You hate androids. Why are you defending them?”

“Don’t fuck with me, Connor, or you’ll fucking regret it,” Gavin warned. He had no time for this psychological android bullshit. 

Connor advanced on him, slowly, with its hands in the air. Gavin kept his gun trained on Connor’s chest. He’d looked this shit up, and a shot to either the thirium pump in the chest or the central processing unit in the skull would cause instant shutdown. 

“It’s over, Connor.” 

Gavin went to pull the trigger, but Connor was faster, rushing at him, grabbing his wrists and twisting them until he was forced to drop the gun. Gavin hissed from the pain and fought Connor’s iron grip, managing to break away long enough to punch Connor where a human’s solar plexus would be. It was a mistake—he’d forgotten androids can’t feel pain—for which he paid dearly, losing precious seconds as Connor grabbed him and hurled him to the ground, his back slamming into the metal door of an electrical closet behind him on the roof. 

Gavin was sprawling on the ground, fighting to get to his feet when Connor kicked him in the ribs, knocking the wind out of him and rolling him onto his back. Gavin kicked furiously at Connor, trying to both protect his core and get Connor to stumble backward long enough for him to get to his feet. It worked, but barely—then Connor blocked both of his punches and picked him up by his throat, shoving him backward into the electrical closet. Connor grabbed Gavin by the waist and flipped him over its head.

Gavin crashed to the ground, disoriented.

“I’m going to give you one last chance to leave unharmed,” Connor called out from where it stood nearby.

Gavin was lying in the snow, bruised and battered. He wasn’t sure if he’d broken any ribs or not, but it hurt to breathe, and that was never a good sign. His vision swam and then cleared, and he got to his feet. “I’ll see you in hell,” he growled and took another swing at Connor. 

The punch never connected—Connor grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, then kicked the backs of Gavin’s knees and knocked him down. It scanned the rooftop, then walked a few paces to its left and picked up Gavin’s fallen service weapon. “Then you leave me no choice. Killing you is not part of my mission, but you won’t stop me from accomplishing it. Since you insist on doing things the hard way, you need to be put out of commission for good. I’ll make you regret you ever interfered.” With that, Connor leveled the gun at Gavin. “Take them off.”

“Take _what_ off?” Gavin tried to think of a way to get the upper hand on Connor again. Was the rifle anywhere nearby? It’d be unwieldy, but doable. He reached into his pocket, wondering if he had time to call for backup. Where the fuck was his phone? Had he lost it in the shuffle?

Then Connor fired the gun, narrowly missing Gavin’s thigh, and he realized what Connor had meant. What kind of a machine _was_ this prick? 

“If you think I’m going to let you get your sick robot rocks off—” 

Gavin was interrupted by another shot, this one narrowly missing his groin.

“Next time, I won’t miss,” Connor warned. 

Swallowing his mounting fear and dread, Gavin obeyed, unbuckling his belt and shoving his pants and boxers down to his ankles, then yanking them off without taking off his shoes. What the hell did Connor intend to do? Gavin had been threatened with rape before—he’d been threatened with literally everything he could think of by now—but never by an android. 

However, in those other circumstances, he had backup coming. This time, he had to find a way to fight Connor off on his own, which, until he could get to his phone, required giving in to whatever demands Connor made of him. 

Connor removed the clip from Gavin’s gun and dropped both pieces on the ground, then kicked them several feet away. It advanced on Gavin, taking off its belt as it did so. It had the emotionless expression Gavin remembered from the first day they’d met, but this time, there was something colder in its eyes. “You don’t make anything easy, do you?” 

Gavin shivered. The roof was really fucking cold. “What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean, prick?” He tried to get up, then hissed in pain. Fuck, he must have a broken rib. Son of a bitch.

Connor dropped the belt. It clinked as it hit the roof. It dropped to its knees near Gavin, then pushed Gavin onto his back. Gavin tried to look up and grimaced, then heard the shuffle of fabric and a zipper. This was going to hurt, but whatever, he was a fucking cop, he could take it. He’d get the robot’s rocks off and then he’d get his gun and shoot it again. 

Connor held its hand in front of Gavin’s face. “Spit in my hand. That’s all you’re getting.”

Gavin glared at him, but obeyed. He braced himself for the pain, but it still burned to feel himself getting stretched open immediately and without prep. He grit his teeth against the pain, then cursed. “You son of a bitch, I’ll fucking kill you,” he growled, and weakly put his arms up to push Connor back. Then Connor pinned both of Gavin’s wrists above his head with one hand and used the other to wrench Gavin’s knees apart. 

Connor began thrusting, a slow drag that magnified every twinge of pain he was feeling. Held down by his wrists and injuries, Gavin could only look up at Connor and the cold, inhuman, impassive stare he received in return. He struggled to push Connor’s hand away from his wrists, but could not. He tried to pull his hips back to get Connor out of him, but he couldn’t do that, either. 

“Get off me,” he shouted. Connor continued to thrust, picking up speed, and Gavin groaned in pain. “Connor, stop. I’m serious. I’ll fucking—I’ll fucking rip you apart—” His breaths were shallow and laced with the agony of his broken rib.

“You could have left, you know,” Connor replied coldly. “I gave you an out. But you didn’t take it, did you?”

“Connor, _stop,_ let me go,” Gavin repeated, starting to panic. He needed medical care and his ass really fucking hurt—the roof was cold and Connor’s brutal, rapid thrusting was unbearable. He looked up at Connor, who was staring down at him with focus and resolve. Why was it doing this? 

Gavin turned his head to the right, squinting, looking for his phone. The gun was in pieces and too far away to reach, at least twenty feet from the furthest Gavin would be able to extend his arms, if Connor weren’t holding them above his head. Normally, he prided himself on keeping a cool head, on not letting danger get to him. He’d been in fistfights, he’d been shot, he’d been stabbed, he’d been attacked, threatened, called any number of expletives in the line of duty. But this was different, somehow, this was _personal,_ this was a level of violence he’d never experienced.

To his horror, he started getting hard.

_It’s an involuntary response,_ he told himself, _I don’t want this, I didn’t consent to this—_

Connor glanced downward, observing Gavin’s erection. “Interesting,” it said mildly, as though it was poring over data at a crime scene and not witnessing Gavin’s abject humiliation. It reached down and took Gavin’s cock in its hand, hesitantly squeezing it, as though unsure what to do. A surprised cry died in Gavin’s throat. 

“Don’t,” Gavin begged. “Please don’t.”

“Why not?” Connor didn’t let go of him, yet it clearly hadn’t been programmed for this, because it didn’t stroke him, not in a form that suggested it had any experience. But with each thrust, Connor’s hips rocked Gavin, and the slight motion created enough friction that Gavin could feel arousal start to build.

“Because it hurts,” Gavin whimpered, slowly losing his composure.

“You are exhibiting signs of arousal,” Connor noted. “Do you enjoy being assaulted, Detective Reed?” Its lips held the hint of a smile. Was that bastard enjoying this?

“Fuck you,” Gavin cried out. He’d never felt so fucking powerless—no gun, no backup, no one to help him, no one to hear him screaming on the roof because everyone was at the android demonstration. He was completely alone, with this machine, this fucking monster that was hell-bent on making him hurt. _Why?_

Connor let go of his cock, then let its hand drift up to Gavin’s ribcage, and pressed down.

Gavin screamed. Connor pulled its hand back. Gavin felt tears in his eyes. He’d never been in this much pain before, ever, in his entire life. 

“No one can hear you,” Connor said calmly. “I told you. You had an out. You didn’t need to follow me here. You could have had an evening with your coworkers watching the deviants threaten humanity. You could have just let me complete my mission. Fortunately, I’m going to complete my mission anyway.” Connor’s LED went yellow, and then it took Gavin’s cock in its cold, plastic grip and began stroking.

“Let go of me,” Gavin pleaded. “Please, just stop.”

Connor ignored him, timing its thrusts with the motion of its hand, until Gavin was trembling, on the verge of a horrifying, humiliating forced orgasm. Then Connor thrust in, hard, as deep as it could go, and Gavin felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he came. 

Seconds later, he felt wet heat spreading inside him, and as he looked up at Connor’s face, he saw a subtle but unmistakable tightening in Connor’s brow and a yellow LED. Connor’s lips parted, and its eyes closed as it thrust a few more times, then stopped. Did that sick bastard just—just—

Connor pulled out, then used Gavin’s fallen boxers and a handful of snow to wipe itself off. It then tucked itself back into its jeans and rose to its feet.

Gavin wanted to attack it, but he was in too much pain to do anything other than lie there and watch Connor walk a few paces away and pick up the sniper rifle. 

Connor disappeared from view, and Gavin heard a gunshot. Then Connor returned, took the gun apart, and dropped both pieces on the ground at Gavin’s feet. 

“Mission accomplished,” Connor said coldly.

Their eyes met, and Connor added, “It’s unfortunate that I had to neutralize you, Gavin.” It walked away, and Gavin heard the door to the roof open, and then close.

Silently, Gavin let the waves of hurt and shame wash over him, as tears fell freely from the corners of his eyes.

Gavin had no idea how much time had passed, until he heard a familiar voice.

“Reed? Reed, what the hell happened?”

Gavin opened his eyes to see a large man in an ugly print shirt staring down at him in disbelief. _Hank?_ What the hell was Hank doing here?

“Fuckin’ android,” Gavin muttered as he tried to get up. 

“No, no, stay put. Paramedics are on their way. Jesus Christ, Reed, why are your pants off? Were you meeting some guy up here or what?” 

It still hurt to breathe, but Gavin managed it. “Android… fuckin’ broke my ribs… shot someone…”

Hank pushed silver hair out of his face, sighing. “Yeah. We know. I was there when Markus was assassinated.” He sighed and got down on the ground. “Reed, you with me? Stay with me, all right?”

“’m fine,” Gavin mumbled as Hank went to get Gavin’s pants.

“You’re not fine. Why are your pants off, Reed? Were you sexually assaulted?” 

Gavin nodded silently, and Hank’s face held sympathy. “We’re gonna get you looked at. We’ll lock up the motherfucker who did this to you.” 

Why was Hank being so nice all of a sudden? Was his fatherly instinct kicking in? If Gavin had been more with it, he would have insulted Hank over it, but he was too close to losing consciousness.

“Stay with me, Gavin,” Hank said again, louder this time, and Gavin nodded sleepily. He felt the sensation of himself being carried somewhere, and then passed out.

Gavin woke up in a hospital bed.

He lay there, woozy from the effects of the pain medications he was on. Gavin was grateful that he could breathe without pain now, though he was still uncomfortable, especially down below. He felt broken open, both physically and emotionally, and was grateful to be alone for the time being.

Of course, it didn’t last. Shortly thereafter, a nurse came in to check his vitals and give him a menu at mealtime. It was sometime during the day, he figured that much, based on the amount of light coming into his room from the curtains. He must have slept through the night.

Despite the medication, though, being awake meant feeling vulnerable and exposed. Gavin turned his head and shifted in the bed, his blood running cold when he realized that he was naked but for the hospital gown. Closing his eyes and cringing, he wished desperately that he had clothes to wear. He pulled the blankets up all the way to his chin and tried to slow his breathing.

He fell back asleep.

_“You could have left, you know. I gave you an out. But you didn’t take it, did you?”_

_Connor was looming over him, each thrust sending a jolt of pain up into his ribcage, and he was falling, falling, as Connor laughed._

“You have a visitor,” someone said nearby.

Gavin woke up drenched in sweat, trembling violently. Half his face was covered by the hospital blankets. He looked up fearfully, then saw that a nurse had come into the room, pulling back the curtain just slightly. “What?”

“A visitor. May I send him in?” the nurse queried. Her voice had softened, likely in response to the look on Gavin’s face. He could feel the sweat making his sheets cold and clammy and hated himself for it.

“Uh, sure,” Gavin murmured, unsure what else to do. Who had come to see him? His father? His brother?

Then Hank came in through the curtain. “Good morning, Reed.”

“Hank? What the fuck are you doing here?” Gavin asked incredulously, though his voice came out too faint and weak to be as cutting as it could have been.

Hank gave him a wry smile. “Wanted to make sure you weren’t dead.”

Gavin snorted. “Speak for yourself,” he replied, though there was no bite in the words.

“Ha, ha. Mind if I take a seat?” Hank gestured to a nearby chair. 

“Knock yourself out,” Gavin replied. He still wasn’t sure why Hank of all people had come to visit him, then remembered that during his post-assault fatigue, Hank had come and found him. A follow-up visit, then, he supposed.

Well. He couldn’t complain. He wished Hank weren’t seeing him so weak, but despite his pride being wounded, it was nice to see Hank cared about something other than alcohol. He’d really respected Hank once, had admired him, liked him, wanted to be like him. This Hank was a shadow of the old one, but there was still a part of Gavin that wished for the old Hank.

“You wanna know what happened while you were out?” Hank asked, as he took a seat.

“Sure,” Gavin mumbled, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his blanket and fumbling for the controls on his bed so he could sit up better.

“They did a sexual assault kit, but there was no DNA. Were you assaulted by an android?”

“Yup,” Gavin replied bitterly.

“Fuck. Here I was thinking humanity was wrong about deviants. Maybe they really are just machines,” Hank muttered, almost to himself.

“Can’t trust them,” Gavin agreed.

“Do you remember what it looked like?” Hank asked.

Gavin stared at him. “The fuck do you mean, remember? How could I forget? It was Connor.”

Hank paled, and Gavin instantly regretted telling him the truth. He sighed and stared at the blanket, so he didn’t have to keep looking at the dejected, weary look on Hank’s face.

“I should have known,” Hank sighed. “I went up there to find him. Still got his tracker on my phone, but it’s not showing anything anymore. I guess he must be dead now. Deactivated. Whatever.”

“Good,” Gavin said, with venom in his voice. 

“I’m inclined to agree with you, after this.” 

They remained in silence for a minute or two, Gavin’s gaze still fixated on the blanket.

“You gonna be okay?”

“Gee, I dunno, what do _you_ think?” Gavin glared over at Hank. “Do I fucking look okay to you?” He gestured with his chin at the rest of his body, cocooned in hospital blankets with an IV drip hooked up to his arm. 

“Sorry,” Hank muttered. “Stupid question.”

Gavin sighed. “It’s fine. Sorry I… sorry I lashed out at you.”

Hank nodded. “Anything I can get you?”

_Clothes. A stiff drink. My vape pen._ “I’m about to get some food,” Gavin said, pulling his arms out from under the blanket and moving the bed tray across his body. “You… you wanna stay for a bit?”

Hank must have heard the plea in his words, because he nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”


End file.
